


Dad and Daddy

by Sauffie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/pseuds/Sauffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike are happily married and have a son, Gabriel.<br/>Life is good. Except it's not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Specters

When Gabriel was born, Mike did not think twice and left his Junior Partner position at Pearson Specter. He had thought about it. Through the pregnancy and even before the little boy was conceived. Having lost both his parents at a young age, he couldn’t possibly imagine leaving his son with a nanny. So he had chosen to be a stay-at-home dad and he was enjoying every second of it.

 

Gabriel was a charming 4 year old little boy. Dark bond hair, deep brown eyes, little button nose and cute plump lips. Spitting image of his father. Same smirk, eye rolling and he even had a small mole over his left eyebrow.

 

They had talked about it for months. They had to decide which one of them was going to be the father. They had chosen the mother. Lily was a healthy 32 year old accountant from Michigan who had offered to carry their little bundle of joy for $40 000. Harvey wanted big blue eyes, pink lips and maybe eiditic memory, Mike wanted a proud chocolate stare, olive skin and cockiness.

 

But even the best negociator in New York City did not manage to close his husband. Harvey was Gabriel’s father. And Gabriel knew everything about his « birth mother » as they would refer to her but he didn’t have two fathers, he had a Dad and a Daddy. Daddy was Mike, because «  _When you say Daddy, it sounds nicer than Dad and my Daddy is nicer than my Dad. My Dad always tells me off. But I love them both very much._  », he had once explained to his teacher.

 

Mike was indeed totally wrapped around little Gabriel’s finger while Harvey was the authoritative one.

 

« Daddyyyyy ! It won’t work ! », Gabriel shouted from the living room, waving the remote in the air, pouting.

Mike rushed into the room.

« What are you doing Gabe ? I told you to wait and finish your drawing. », Mike scolded, taking the remote from the little boy’s hand.

« I don’t want to finish it. I don’t have a green pen and the turtle ‘sposed to be green. », Gabriel pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

Mike smiled.

« Fine. What do you want to watch ? Dad will be home soon so choose something short. »

Brown eyes studied him for a minute.

« Can we have burgers for dinner ? Please Daddy, please ! »

« Nope sweetheart. We had burgers yesterday for lunch and you know Dad doesn’t like burgers very much. », Mike replied, putting his son on his lap.

The front door opened.

« Dad ! », Gabriel jumped from Mike’s lap and rushed to welcome his Dad.

« Hey buddy ! Had a nice day ? », Harvey asked, taking his son in his arms.

« Yes. We went grocery shopping and Daddy bought me coloured pencils ! Wanna see what I drew ? »

« In a minute Gabe, alright ? », Harvey replied, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie.

Mike walked up to him. They exchanged a quick kiss.

« So, how was court ? », Mike asked.

« Hell. We’re back there in four days. Jury couldn’t make up their mind. I’m going to grab a quick shower. »

Harvey disapeared in the master bedroom.

Mike sighed.

Sometimes the family they had become was heartwarming and seemed perfect but other times he felt like Harvey was getting bored of the « Have a nice day – What time will you be home ? – Dad ! – Goodnight babe » routine. On the weekends, he was so tired he often slept until noon and wasn’t in the mood to do much but watch DVDs with Gabriel.

 

It had not always been like that, though. The 3 first years had been amazing. They had travelled a lot, spent weekends at the cabin with their baby, had friends for dinner almost every weekend.

Harvey used to talk about all of his cases to Mike, they even used to spend evenings trying to find loopholes and ways to win together. But now it seemed like Harvey didn’t want to share that aspect of his life anymore, he always was very vague when answering Mike’s questions, often sticking to a simple Yes or No.

 

When Harvey returned to the living room, he sat on the couch next to Gabriel.

« What are we watching ? What, Tangled again ? », he asked, tickling his son.

« Stop it Dad ! », Gabriel laughed. « I only like the beginning of Tangled and Daddy said to choose something short. »

Mike watched his two boys interact and he always thought it was the cutest thing. He would never had dreamed of having a family with Harvey when he first met him in that Chilton suite.

« Alright Gabe, help me lay the table. », Mike called from the kitchen.

Gabriel rolled his eyes which made Harvey chuckle.

« What are we having for dinner, Daddy ? »

« Steak and brocoli. », Mike replied, handing his son three plates and cutlery.

« I hate brocoli ! », Gabriel whined.

Harvey entered the kitchen.

« Gabriel, you will eat every single thing Daddy will put in your plate and you will not complain, alright ? », he said, helping him with the knives.

« Not fair. », Gabriel muttered.

« If you eat your brocoli, you can have ice cream for dessert. Sounds good ? », Mike said, kissing him on the cheek.

« Yeah ! »

Harvey sighed.

« What would you like to do tomorrow ? », Mike asked to Harvey.

« Sleep. », Harvey replied with a soft smile.

« Yeah, I know. And in the afternoon ? And don’t say ‘sleep’, please. », Mike said, cutting Gabriel’s steak into small pieces.

« Then I don’t know. Honestly, I’d be perfectly fine with staying in and playing cards. What do you think, sweetheart ? », Harvey asked, brushing his knuckles on Gabriel’s cheek.

« I want to go to the park ! », the little boy answered, holding his fork high above his head.

Harvey frowned.

« Don’t do that, Gabe. Keep your hands on the table. »

 

 

Putting Gabriel to bed was quite the ritual. First he would brush his teeth watching the the top bulb of his tiny hourglass empty into the bottom bulb. Then he would rince his toothbrush, run to his bed and scream « Readyyyyy ! » and both his Dad and Daddy would read him a story. Sometimes, Gabriel would request a story from Mike just to watch him recite his favorite book perfectly without actually reading it. He found this fascinating and always looked at his Daddy with wide eyes. Then both men would kiss their son goodnight and leave the door slightly open.

 

« Wanna catch the game ? », Harvey asked, yawning, when Mike was done putting their son to bed.

« Sure. », Mike replied, settling on the couch next to his husband.

Mike's heart tightened a little bit in his chest, knowing Harvey was going to fall asleep in a couple of minutes and that he would, once again, go to bed alone.


	2. That's because you look funny, babe

On Saturday morning, Mike opened his eyes and looked at his phone. 7:06. His weekdays routine was always ruining the possibility of sleeping in on weekends. Harvey was lying over the covers next to him, still fully dressed in home pants and black henley. He must have come to bed sometime during the night. His head was burried in his pillow and his hair was a mess. Mike smiled fondly and delicately rubbed a hand into his husband's dark blond hair.

The bedroom door opened, revealing a still very sleepy Gabriel.

"Ssshh sweetheart. Dad's still asleep and we don't want to wake him up, now do we ?", Mike said, raising a finger to his lips.

He climbed off the bed, took his son in his arms and closed the bedroom behind him.

"Why does Dad always sleep in on weekends ?", the little boy asked.

"Because he works really hard and is really tired. Now,", he said, laying Gabriel on the couch "would you like pancakes ? I could make us chocolate chips pancakes, what do you say ?"

"Please Daddy !"

 

An hour later, Mike was cleaning the kitchen and Gabriel was watching cartoons when Harvey woke up.

"Morning Dad ! Daddy made pancakes ! They're awesome !"

Harvey smiled and kissed the top of his son's head, ruffling his soft hair.

"I'm sure they are.", Harvey replied, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the morning sun.

"Morning babe.", he said, pulling Mike in for a messy sleepy kiss.

"Morning. Pancakes ?", Mike smiled.

"Please. And lots of coffee."

Mike handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

"I was thinking that we could ask Donna and Stephen if they can have Gabriel over tonight and we could have a quite dinner here ?", he asked the older man.

"Sure, what's the occasion ?", Harvey asked, slowly sipping from his cup.

Mike sighed and gave his husband a pointed look.

"My 35th birthday. I know, it's no big deal. But we haven't have a nice dinner for a while, so I was thinking..."

"I'm sorry babe, I totally forgot. Of course, it'd be really nice.", Harvey smiled.

"Great.", Mike smiled back and called out to Gabriel. "Sweetie, would you like to have dinner and a sleepover at Donna and Stephen's tonight ?"

"Are you going out ?", the little boy asked, his eyes not looking away from the screen.

"Nope. We're having dinner here but this way you can spend time with your godmother. Is that okay with you ?", Mike answered.

"Yeah, okay..."

"Here are your pancakes. I'll go shower real quick while you finish your breakfast.", Mike said, handing a plate to Harvey, before heading to the bedroom.

Of course he had forgotten. That meant he hadn't bought him a gift. Since Donna no longer worked for him, Harvey acknowledging important dates seemed more like a distant memory to Mike. He quickly showered and got dressed, decided not to dwell on his disappointment. He called Donna.

"Hey Donna."

"Mike ! How are you ?"

"I'm fine thank you. Look, it's my birthday today and, ~"

"Happy birthday puppy ! I was actually about to post something on your Facebook wall !"

Mike chuckled.

"Well, do that ! Anyway, I was wondering if you could have Gabriel over tonight so the old man and I can enjoy a quiet dinner."

"Of course. We had planned on going to the movies but we'll happily watch Tangled with Gabriel !"

"I'm sorry to call you on such short notice but I was secretely hoping Harvey would have planned something..."

"Jesus Mike, don't tell me he had forgotten !?"

"Yes. I was kind of expecting it since he forgot Gabriel's."

Donna sighed.

"Don't worry, drop Gabriel whenever you want and don't forget Marvey !"

"Thank you so much Donna, you're a life saviour !"

"Don't I know it !"

Marvey was Gabriel favorite stuffed dog he carried around almost everywhere and which he could not sleep without. Donna gave it to him when he was born and, of course, gave it its name.

 

When he returned to the living room, Harvey was sprawled across the couch, holding Gabriel in his arms. Empty plates and cups were still on the kitchen counter. Mike pursed his lips and put them in the dishwasher.

"Gabe, that's enough TV for today. Go brush your teeth and get dressed, please.", Mike said, handing the remote to Harvey.

The little boy pouted and looked at his Daddy defiently, holding on tight to his Dad's embrace.

"Gabriel. Don't make me ask twice.", Mike said, frowning.

"Daaaaaddd ! Tell Daddy I can stay with you !"

Harvey laughed and kissed his little boy.

"Listen to your Daddy, Gabe."

"But Dad, I don't want to get dressed. I want to be lazy like you !"

Mike snorted and Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not being lazy. I'm enjoying my all-too-rare free time. You've got plenty of free time, that's why you've got to go get ready.", he said to his son. "And even if I was 'lazy', as you put it, you still have to listen to what your Daddy says, understood ?"

Gabriel stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms across his tiny chest. Harvey stood up to face his little boy who seemed to suddenly not feel so brave in front of his strong Dad.

"Understood...", Gabriel muttered as he went to his room, arms still crossed and pout still firmly in place.

Mike smiled. 

"I still don't know how you do it. Everytime I try to tell him off, he laughs to my face !", he said, joining Harvey who had settled back on the couch.

"That's because you look funny babe.", the older man deadpaned.

"And what could that possibly mean ?", Mike asked with fake annoyement.

"It means you're cute and you look like a teenager. He's not afraid of you. I'm old and wrinkled, I scare him.", Harvey replied, his hand brushing Mike's thigh.

"You're not old.", Mike said, pressing a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

 

 

After lunch, which had consisted in fish and salad, and Gabriel's nap, Harvey, Mike and their son decided to take stroll to enjoy the summer sun. People always looked at them when they were together. Mike could sometimes see disgusted and reproachful looks but most of the time, people looked at them fondly. They were a cute, non conventional, family. Gabriel was very outgoing, playing easily with other kids in the park, talking to salesmen in shops, petting dogs they would run into and always answering politely to questions he was asked. Harvey was always very well-dressed, walking through the streets like he owned them, making heads turn. And Mike, well, he didn't think much of himself these days but he took pride in his well raised son and handsome husband. It seemed to be enough. Most of the time.

They stopped at a bookshop because Mike wanted to update Gabriel's collection.

"Miss Zane !", the little boy shouted.

Miss Zane was a substitute teacher for Gabriel's class while their teacher was on maternity leave.

"Gabriel ! Nice to see you ! Did you come here to buy new books ?", his teacher said, smiling to Harvey and Mike.

"M. Specter.", she said, shaking Mike's hand.

"Miss Zane. You haven't met my husband, Harvey Specter.", he said.

"No, but I've already heard a lot about you !", she smiled, shaking Harvey's hand, blushing.

"Miss Zane ! Did you know my Daddy knows every book by heart ? He can recite them without reading them !"

Miss Zane smiled gave Mike and Harvey a questionning look.

"I'm Daddy, he's Dad", Mike said, pointing towards Harvey. "Actually Gabriel, I do need to read a book to know it by heart."

"So this is true ? Gabriel told his classmates his father was a genius and they got into a bit of a fight because they would not believe him.", Miss Zane said, visibly impressed.

Gabriel shot a worried look at his Dad when his teacher said "fight" but Harvey just pursed his lips and gave him a dark look, mouthing "later". The little boy bit his bottom lip and grabbed his Daddy's hand, cheeks flushed.

"Well, I'm not a genius, I have been blessed, or cursed depends on the day really, with what's called a eidetic memory. It means that once I read something, I understand it and once I understand it, I never forget it. Comes in handy for bedtime stories !", Mike explained.

"Wow. It's impressive ! Would you like to explain it to the class someday ? It's always nice to have people sharing their experiences with the kids. Plus Gabriel would get to prove he wasn't lying.", Miss Zane says, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"I'd love to !", Mike replied.

"We'll talk about it before class on Monday ! I really have to go now. Nice running into you Gabriel. Have a good weekend.", she flashed a smile at Harvey and Mike and left.

 

 

They arrived at Donna and Stephen's house around 6. Donna had left Pearson Specter two years ago when she married Stephen Huntley. They had moved just outside New York in a nice little house, white picket fence and all, where Donna gave yoga lessons. Mike and then Donna's departures had been hard on Harvey but they managed to visit once or twice a month.

"Well well well, who is this big boy ?", Donna asked playfully, opening the door and letting the Specters in.

"It's me Donna ! Gabriel !", the little boy shouted, putting his arms around her knees.

Donna laughed and took him in her arms.

"Wann stay for a cup of tea ?", she asked Mike and Harvey. 

"No, thank you, we better head home.", Harvey replied.

"Okay then. Say bye bye to Dad and Daddy, Gabe !", Donna said. 

"Bye !", Gabriel shouted. "Do you have candies, Donna ?"

Donna chuckled.

"Bye monster.", Harvey kissed his cheek. "And you be good to Donna. I'll ask her tomorrow and she better tell me you've been polite and obedient. We still need to talk about that fight at school, remember ?"

Gabriel hid his face in Donna's neck.

"Where's my kiss ?", Mike asked with fake sadness. Gabriel automatically lifted his head and opened his arms.

"Bye Daddy. Have a great birthday !", he said, hugging Mike.

"Thank you sweetie. And thank you Donna.", the younger man said, kissing her cheek.

"Shoo now, go celebrate !"


	3. You’ve got a way with words Mr Specter

« You think Donna likes being a yoga teacher ? », Harvey asked Mike on the drive back to Manhattan. « I mean, more than working for me ? »

« You’d hate that, uh ? », Mike replied, poking him in the ribs.

« Not when I’m driving, babe, it’s really dangerous. », Harvey chuckled. « And yes, I’d hate that. I mean, where’s the thrill ? The cases, the tension, the research, the winning ! Like, yoga, really ? »

Mike felt a pang in his stomach.

« Well, she made a life move, not a career move. Not everything is about work, you know ? », he said, his jaw clenching.

Harvey suddenly realised what he’d said and quickly patted Mike’s shoulder.

« I’m sorry Mike, I didn’t mean to hurt you. »

Mike stayed silent, eyes fixed on the road. This freaking birthday was getting better and better.

Though he had always known what his husband’s thoughts were on the matter, Harvey had never actually put it into words. Until now. So if Mike didn’t already sometimes feel like he was a failure to Harvey, he now had the confirmation that he indeed was. « Like, stay-at-home dad, really ? », he could hear Harvey say in his head.

He winced and shifted in his seat , which Harvey didn’t seem to notice.

 

The rest of the drive went quiet, Harvey breaking the heavy silence once to ask Mike if they had to go buy dinner or if everything had been taken care of. «  _It’s covered, don’t worry. By me. Like everything in our life_. », he had felt like replying but really only shook his head and said they didn’t need to stop for groceries.

 

Once back at the appartment, Mike didn’t really feel like eating, let alone celebrate, anymore. But he didn’t tell Harvey cause he would have wanted to discuss what was wrong and Mike didn’t feel like talking either.

So he proceeded to start cooking, first pouring them both a glass of wine.

« 35. Still younger than I was when we met ! », Harvey told Mike, settling on one of the bat stools.

Mike smiled.

« I don’t feel like I’m 35 at all. », he said, retrieving groceries from the fridge.

« You know it’s supposed to be your best years. Before you reach 40. »

« Is it ? », the younger man asked.

« Well, it certainly was for me. Do you need any help with the chopping or something ? »

« No, I’m good. Thanks. », Mike replied, absentmindedly.

« Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you ? Is it what I said in the car  _about Donna ?_  », Harvey asked, insisting on the last two words.

« Nothing’s bothering me, I’m fine. I’m just trying to focus so I don’t cut my fingers off. »

« Right. »

Silence settled once more and Harvey heaved a sigh.

« Is it because I forgot your birthday ? Because I swear I had it in the back of my mind but last week was so crazy, - »

Mike cut him.

« I told you. Nothing’s bothering me. Just drop it, please. »

« Fine. », Harvey said, refilling his glass and standing up. « I’ll be in the study, I have stuff to go over. »

Mike dropped the knife and clenched his hands into fists.

« Fuck ! », he screamed and stormed out of the kitchen to the balcony.

He fucked up. Harvey had been willing to talk and listen and he had sent him flying. His hands tightened on the handrail and tears started pouring from his eyes.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him so he sniffed and attempted to dry his tears with the back of his hand.

« What’s going on, babe ? », he heard Harvey ask softly.

Mike shivered and bit the inside of his mouth.

« Nothing Harvey. That’s the problem. Nothing is going on here anymore… », he replied, more sharply than he intended.

« What do you mean ? »

Mike turned around to face his husband. Despite his soft tone seconds ago, Harvey was now wearing his lawyer mask and standing in his signature pose : feet firmly settled on the ground, legs slightly apart, hands in his jeans pockets, chest out, lips pursed.

Mike’s nostrils flaired. Harvey was pissed and ready for an argument he visibly did not intend to lose. Mike always hated when Harvey would use his lawyer alter ego at home.

« It doesn’t mean anyting, Harvey. Forget it, I’m tired and extra touchy today. Sorry… »

There was no use in starting a fight. He would lose, and cry and ruin his already fucked up birthday once and for all.

Harvey sighed.

« We could always order out from that French place you like… », he said, following Mike back inside the kichen.

Mike smiled and picked out his cellphone to place their orders.

 

Twenty minutes later, Mike had showered and the food had been delivered.

« Bon appétit ! », Harvey said, shoving a mouthful of filet mignon into his mouth.

Mike smiled and took a sip from his glass of Saint Estèphe.

« I’m sure you think I forgot about your present. », Harvey smirked. « But truth is, I didn’t. It’s not actually a thing, though, more of a proposal. »

Mike arched an eyebrow.

« Ok, shoot. »

« Well, since I won the case with Exon Mobil, Total, the french oil company, wants us to represent them. Huge client, alright ? Like for all oil companies, this new client would require someone full time to manage their finances and lawsuits around the world. I spoke to Jessica about it and we both agreed this would be a really great opportunity for you to come back to the firm. », Harvey explained in a hopeful tone. « What do you think ? »

Harvey took his hand in his and Mike swallowed hard.

« I… First of all, thank you. It’s nice to think of me for the job even though I haven’t practiced law in 4 years. », he cleared his throat.

« Why do I sense that there is a ‘but’ coming ? », Harvey sighed, refilling their glass.

« Because there is. What makes you think I would like to be a fake lawyer again ? », Mike replied with a little irony.

« You wouldn’t want to ? »

« I don’t think so, Harvey. I made a decision 4 years ago and I stick to it. »

Harvey scoffed.

« You don’t actually believe that I enjoy doing what I do, do you ? », Mike asked, pushing his half full plate away.

« No. I can’t believe you enjoy staying at home all day doing stupid things that don’t require the use of that incredible brain of yours. »

« Stupid things ? You do realise those ‘stupid things’ are basically vital, right ? You used to pay a lot of money to have them done ! », Mike stood up, throwing his napkin on the table.

« Mike, sit down, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Of course I know what you do around the house and with Gabriel is important, but you were a fucking great lawyer and I think this whole domestic thing is a huge waste of your abilities. », Harvey said, still pointing at Mike’s chair.

« A waste ? You’ve got a way with words tonight, Mr Specter. Happy birthday to me ! », Mike laughed nervously.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

« You’re not listening, Mike. You’re hearing what you want to hear and obviously looking for a fight. And I’m not fighting with you on your birthday so let’s change the topic. Forget I said anything. », he said, emptying his glass.

« Yeah, let’s do that. », Mike scoffed, clearly still angry and feeling brave. « So what should we talk about ? Hum, let me see… Maybe the fact that you haven’t touched me for 1 month and 3 days ? »

Harvey’s jaw clenched. He stood up and stepped closer towards Mike so that they were now only inches apart.

« You really don’t want to fight with me Mike, I’m warning you. », he said in a threatening tone.

« No, come on Harvey ! I can handle it. You need to unload ? Bring it on ! Let’s do this ! I can’t stand the unspoken and neither can you, so spill it ! », Mike shouted, his furious blue eyes defying Harvey. He felt blood pumping through his cheeks.

Harvey seemed to consider his next move for a second and then he was gone.

Mike heard him slam the bedroom door.

« Fuck, fuck, fuck ! Fucking fuck ! », Mike shouted, collapsing into his chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He wanted Harvey to tell him that he thought he was a failure. He pushed, ‘pressed until it hurt’ as Harvey had once taught him, but Harvey couldn’t. It had to be bad. He never had a problem telling people, including Mike, when they fucked up or didn’t meet his expectations. But he couldn’t say anything tonight, even when pushed over the edge. It had to be bad.

Mike stood up to clear the table and clean the kitchen. This he was good at.

His cellphone rang. Donna.

« Hey, Donna. », he said.

« Am I interrupting something ? », she asked, playfully.

Mike rolled his eyes.

« Not at all. Is Gabriel alright ? »

« Hum, yeah, he just wanted to say goodnight. Is everything alright ? », Donna asked, visibly worried.

« Yeah, we’re fine. Put him on the phone. »

« Daddy ! », the little boy shouted. « We had pizza and watched Tangled ! »

« That’s great Gabe. Are you going to bed ? »

« Yes… », he sounded disappointed. « But Stephen said he’d me a story ! Can I speak to Dad ? »

« Sure sweetheart, hold on a second. », Mike said, putting his hand over the microphone.

He took a deep breath, knocked on the bedroom door and entered.

Harvey was sitting on the edge of the bed, head turned to the window.

Mike cleared his throat.

« Gabriel wants to say goodnight. », he simply said, handing him the phone.

Harvey nodded and straightened.

« Going to bed, sweetheart ? » « That’s great » « What ? Tangled again ? » _Laughs_ « I know you love it. » « Yes, we’re having fun. » « We miss you too, sweetheart. » « Yes, Marvey will keep you company. » « Sleep tight. We’ll see you tomorrow. Wanna talk to Daddy again ? » _Air kissing_.

Harvey handed the phone back to Mike without looking at him.

« He wants to talk to you. »

Mike took the phone and left the room, closing the door behind him.

« Goodnight Gabriel. »

« Goodnight Daddy ! », the little boy chanted.

Mike’s heart tightened in his chest when he hung up.


	4. The seven-year itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the angst but work is impossible, clients being total jerks and my best friend lost his Dad yesterday so I haven't been in a cheery mood lately...  
> Hope you like it. Please leave a comment, it's always appreciated.  
> (Also, please bare with me, english is not my native language and it isn't beta'd. Reread it a hundred times but typos have a way with hiding...)

Mike had asked Harvey to marry him on a rainy Sunday. He had just moved in Harvey's condo and they were playing Xbox like they often did on Sundays. 

He had put his remote down and looked at Harvey with a mischievous grin.

"Hey Harv', I got an idea."

"You're only pausing the game because you're losing. You've tried that before, I'm finishing this game and kicking your ass whether you got an idea or not, you know ?", Harvey had said.

"Yeah, I know. But listen : I have found a way of getting my name on the door at Pearson Specter."

Harvey had rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

"We should marry. I'd take your name and voila !", Mike had said with his arms upraised in victory.

Harvey had laughed out loud.

"Mike, this is by far the worse proposal in the history of marriage !"

Mike had blushed and raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"So ? Best idea or what ?"

"Are you serious about it or just playing with me ? Cause if it's a joke, it's a really bad one and I may nerver speak to you again."

Mike had leaned and kissed him passionately.

"Alright, alright, you win !"

"The game ?"

"You're one little piece of shit Michael Specter !"

"So is that a yes ?"

"A yes to what ? Cause you certainly are not going to win this game !"

"So it's a yes."

"Since you didn't properly propose, I'm not going to properly reply. Figure out for yourself !"

"It's a yes. Knew it. You love me."

"I do."

They probably had the best sex in the history of sex that night.

 

\--------------------

 

The wedding had been nothing short of over the top, 300 guests flown to Versailles, France, for a three day celebration that took place in the world renouned castle. Donna and Louis had been Harvey's bestmen while Mike had chosen Jenny and Trevor.  Groom and groom had worn matching tailored Dior tuxedos with bright blue floppy neckties.

A camera man and a photographer had caught their every move. Especially Harvey's heartfelt and beautiful speech to his new husband, just before dinner :

"Thank you all for sharing this amazing day with us. We're proud to call friends and family. _Harvey turns to Mike_. Mike. My beautiful husband. I thought words to describe what I feel for you would be hard to find, especially in front of this big audience, I even had a little something written in case I blanked. _Audience laughs_. But instead, I feel like I could go on for days. I think you have no idea how much I love you. You have made me a better man. You are everything I thought I'd never find : caring, crazy smart, gentle, compassionate, forgiving, optimistic, kind, loyal and handsome. _Audience goes awwww and Mike blushes, hiding his head in his hands_. Really, it's not even fair ! _Audience laughs_. You are unique, Michael Specter. And you make me proud to be your partner, now your husband. I will do anything in my power to keep you happy for the next hundred years. Thank you for being who you are and for choosing me to spend the rest of your life with. I love you babe. _Harvey sits down, audience claps and cheers_."

 

\--------------------

 

3 years later, the day the clinic had called Harvey to tell him their little boy was being delivered, Mike and him had rushed to Lily's side. When they had gotten there, dressed in scrubs, little Gabriel's head was already popping out.

A couple of minutes later, they had been able to hold their baby and both men cried and kissed and couldn't stop thanking Lily.

 

\--------------------

 

They had reached the seven-year itch, rough patch for a lot of married couples.

 

Mike pulled out in front of Donna's house the next morning. Gabriel was already at the door, backpack on, holding Marvey in his hands.

Mike smiled when he got out of the car.

"Hey !"

Donna got out of the house, visibly surprised to not see Harvey. 

"You look like shit, Mike."

"You said a reeeaaalllyy bad word, Donna. That's 2 dollars in the piggy bank !", the little boy yelled.

"Donna's a grown up, she doesn't have a piggy bank.", Mike said, laughing.

"Come in, I made coffee and it looks like you need one."

Once they were settled in the dinning room and Gabriel innocently playing chess with Stephen, Donna poured a cup of coffee and offered it to Mike.

"I guess your quiet candlelight dinner didn't go as planned ?", she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Not really. We had a big fight. He left the house around 10 and I haven't been able to reach him since.", Mike replied.

"What happened ?"

"He asked me to come back to the firm. I told him I was happy with being a dad, and he basically told me I was a failure."

Donna sighed.

"It's bad, Donna. He doesn't even look at me anymore. I should have seen it coming. He's been very distant for a while. He sleeps on the couch almost every night, we haven't been intimate in months."

Donna took his hand.

"A lot has changed since you two got together.", she said. "He probably needs time to adjust. He needs to admire you and he doesn't think you're living up to your potential. You need to talk. You need to make him understand this is the life you want."

"I don't think he gives a crap anymore, Donna. He used to hate the firm's events and now he goes to each and everyone of them like he wants to avoid me. He doesn't want this life."

"Talk to him. We'll take care of Gabriel today. Go find him, you know where he is."

 

2 hours later, Mike arrived at the cabin. Donna's instincts had been right, Harvey's car was parked in the pathway.

Mike entered the house without knocking.

"Harvey ?", he called.

He crossed the small living room and saw Harvey in the patio.

Dressed in a white tshirt and black kaki pants, immaculate and breathtaking as usual if only for his slightly unruly hair.

"Hey.", Mike said, joining him around the wood table.

"Hey."

"We need to talk, Harvey."

The older man sighed and frowned.

"Mike, I can't do this anymore."

Mike felt his heart stop in his chest.

"I have thought it through. Tried to find ways to make things right again but I don't think we can. We don't want the same things, Mike. We're not together in this anymore. You wait for me, you expect me to guess what you think, what you want, what you don't. We don't walk at the same pace.", Harvey continued, his eyes fixed in the water. "I hate what you have become. The spark in your eyes is gone and I hate myself for having done this to you..."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Harvey. I made a choice. Actually I made a lot of them. I wanted to be there for Gabriel but I forgot about you, I guess.", Mike paused, tears pooling in his big blue eyes. "I love you Harvey."

Harvey turned to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry...", he mouthed.

 

\-------------------

 

"Two homes ! Coool !", Gabriel shouted.

They waited for a week before telling their son.

"Yes, one home with Daddy and one with me.", Harvey said, smiling weakly.

"Noooooo, I want two homes with Dad and Daddy."

Mike let Harvey do all the talking. He had spent every waking moment of the last 7 days crying and didn't want to cry in front of Gabriel.

"That's not possible, sweetheart."

"But whyyyyy ?"

"Because Dad and Daddy don't want to live together anymore. So you'll spend the week with Daddy and every second weekend with Dad. Do you understand ?"

"No.", Gabriel pouted.

Harvey looked at Mike with eyes that screamed "Help me out on this one !".

He braced himself and took his son on his lap.

"Gabe.", he cleared his throat. "You know when parents fight too much and scream ? Well, that's happened with Dad and me. And we don't want it to happen again so we're going to seperate. We still love you very much sweetheart but it's better this way."

Gabriel started crying.

"So, you don't love each other very much anymore ?"

Mike looked at Harvey with sad eyes.

"Yes, we do. But... hum.", he said, unable to fight the tears any longer.

"Like Daddy said, it's better this way. Don't worry Gabe, everything is fine. Daddy will still drop you at school and pick you up.", Harvey said, failing to reassure the little boy who now was sobbing uncontrollably.

"If I stay with Daddy every school day, how will you kiss me goodnight ?"

Mike let go of Gabriel and left the room.

How could he do that to his precious little boy ? How could he go on without Harvey ? Who was he without him ? A college drop out turned stoner turned ex husband turned single dad ? 

 

Harvey slept on the couch that night and Mike didn't sleep at all. They had had to calm Gabriel down before putting him to bed. He had refused to eat at dinner, sobbed through his bedtime story and finally stopped crying and fell asleep after midnight. Harvey had stayed seated on the ground, back against Gabriel's bedroom door until he had stopped crying. Mike had drunk a whole bottle of wine and wandered the street until the sun had finally come out on his new fucked up life. 


	5. Unfinished jigsaw puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos !! I really really appreciate it.

A month after Harvey and Mike had decided to go their separate ways, Mike had found a job as a teacher at Gabriel's school. Harvey had offered to pay for Mike's rent and every need so he basically didn't need to find a job. But as much as taking care of their son and running the house when they were still together made total sense, he really didn't want to live on Harvey's money now they were seperated. 

None of them had signed any divorce paper yet, but they had both been in contact with their respective lawyer.

 

Gabriel was adjusting pretty well, he barely cried about it anymore but still asked a lot of questions. "Do you think Dad cries when he's alone ?" "Why don't we have dinner together tonight, that'd be awesome ?!" "Dad, do you think Daddy is going to find another husband ?" "Why are you still wearing your ring ?"

 

They had agreed that Harvey would pick up Gabriel from school on Friday for his weekend and drop him off on the monday after. That way, they would not have to see each other. Mike had told him he would rather cut all ties for a while. Gabriel was their only connection.

 

Mike’s new place was a nice 2 bedroom flat on the third floor with a view on Central Park. Harvey had kept the condo. Mike wasn't adjusting as well as his son. He missed Harvey so much he sometimes found it hard to breathe. He loved his new job and his pupils loved him, but most of the time he felt like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle missing a crucial piece. He had kept his name, was ‘M. Specter’ to his class. The other teachers liked him and he had become friends with Miss Zane, now Rachel. 

 

\--------------------

 

On a Tuesday morning, 4 months after Mike had moved out to his new place, he was walking Gabriel to school when a black town car pulled up right next to them. Mike froze.

Ray waved at them as he opened the door for Harvey.

Mike closed his eyes for a moment, doing his best to hide the wave of emotions that overwhelmed him when he saw Harvey get out of the car.

Perfectly dressed, dark eyes. _Breathe_. Mike noticed he had cut his hair and it was styled differently, less impeccable. He looked younger and more carefree. _I said_ _breathe_.

"Daaaaaaad !", Gabriel screamed, letting go of Mike's hand to run to his father with open arms.

"Hey sweetheart. I missed you, so I thought I would try to catch you on your way to school."

Mike didn't move. 

When Harvey lifted his head and their eyes met, Mike nodded with a fake smile.

He saw Harvey's jaw clench as he fake smiled back.

4 months and Harvey's power over his body and mind had not decreased. He still felt the urge to touch him, the urge to crawl under his warm touch and the need to drown in his addictive scent. He winced.

"When am I coming to your house Dad ?"

"Friday. In 3 days.", Harvey replied, kissing his son on the cheek. "Stay with Ray for a minute, I need to talk with your Daddy, ok ?"

Mike's heart skipped a bit.

"Mike."

"Harvey."

Awkward silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas. We didn't discuss it and it's coming soon. Donna and Stephen invited me to their Miami beach house and I'd like to bring Gabriel along if that's okay with you."

Mike swallowed hard.

"Sure. Florida is nice in the winter. Way better than freezing New York."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I had, like, no plans at all for Christmas anyway. He'll be better off with you and Donna.", Mike said, trying to sound composed. The exact opposite of what he most definitely looked like.

Harvey sighed and turned around.

"Time to go to school sweetheart, you don't want to be late, do you ?", he said, hugging Gabriel.

"Bye Ray ! Bye Dad ! See you Friday !"

 

 

Later that day, Mike was doing laundry when his phone rang.

"Hey Donna. How are you ?"

"Good, you ?"

"I'm ok. Look, if you're calling about Christmas, I already told Harvey he could take Gabriel to Miami."

"I know. Harvey called me to tell me he talked to you this morning. I don't know what you two talked about but he was in an strange mood ! And well, he just called to cancel."

"What ? Why ?"

"He said he couldn't do that to you or to Gabriel."

 

 

Silence.

"Mike. He's been miserable since you left."

Mike felt his throat tighten.

"I didn’t leave, he asked me to. I'm not doing any better, you know ?"

"I know. And it makes me fucking sad. But I got this idea : why don’t you both come to Miami ? Gabriel gets to spend Christmas with you two and Stephen and I will keep you entertained so you don't have to worry about the awkwardness of it. What do you think ?"

"Did you ask Harvey ?"

"Yes. And he said yes."

"I'll think about it. Thank you for the invitation and for Gabriel, for trying to make Christmas nice for him."

"It will be nice, Mike. Think about it. Quickly. Have a good evening, and hug Gabe for me."

"I will. Bye Donna."

He pressed the start button on the washing machine and ran both hands in his hair.

He had to do it for Gabriel. 

 

 

A couple of weeks later, with Christmas coming in a fortnight, Mike still had not made Donna aware of his decision. He knew he was going to say yes but he couldn't say it. He couldn't verbally agree to a week in the same house as Harvey. 

Gabriel was always asking a lot of questions about Christmas and where and how he would spend it so Mike guessed Harvey had not said anything to their son.

 

"So ? Did you call her ?", Rachel said, putting a pile of drawings on the table in the teachers' breakroom.

"No."

"Mike ! You told me you would, you gave me your word !"

"I said I would, I did not say when."

"This is bullshit and you know it. Call her right now. Or I will."

"No you won't. You don't have her number. You don't even know her last name."

"No you're right, I don't. But you know whose number I have in Gabriel's file ?"

"You're not calling Harvey, ok ?"

"Then call Donna, Mike. Really, how hard is this ?"

"Fine.", he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Donna. It's Mike. You're probably busy but I wanted to let you know that I accept your offer. We'll come to Miami for Christmas. Hum. Have a great day. Bye."

"See ? Easy, uh ?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Winter break is just around the corner. You need the sun anyway. Stop overthinking it."

 

 

2 days before flying to Miami, Mike was packing Gabriel's clothes when his phone bipped.

Mike threw his phone on the bed but it bounced and ended on the floor with a heavy dull sound.

"Great. This is gonna be just great.", he mutured. 

Phone bipped again.

Mike picked it up from the floor.

 

 

When they arrived at the aiport, they were greeted by Donna and Stephen.

Leaving chilly New York had never seemed like a better idea, Mike thought as he rearranged Gabriel’s scarf.

"Ready buddy ?", Donna asked.

"Yeah ! I wanna go on the plane now ! Where is Dad ?"

"He’s coming Gabe. Give the tickets to the nice lady.", Mike said, handing his son the tickets and passeports.

"We still have an hour until boarding time, want to grab a coffee ?", Stephen asked when they had dropped their luggage off.

"Yes, _please_.", Mike said. "Gabriel was so impatient that he woke up at 5 this morning, jumped on bed screaming ‘Miamiiiiiiii’, so yes, coffee sounds perfect."

Donna ordered orange juice for Gabriel and coffee for them.

"I just got a text from Harvey, he’s dropping his suitcase off and coming.", she said.

"I wanna get a cookie for Dad, because he never eats breakfast. Can we get a cookie for Dad, Donna ?"`

Mike smiled fondly and stroke his son’s cheek.

"Sure thing, Gabe. Come with me, we’ll get him coffee and a cookie.", Donna replied, grabbing the little boy by the hand.

Harvey joined them a couple of minutes later.

"Hey.", he cheered, shaking Stephen’s hand. He smiled at Mike who smiled back.

"Where’s Gabriel ?"

"With Donna, he insisted on getting you a cookie for breakfast.", Stephen answered.

"He knows I won’t eat it and eventually give it to him. Smartass.", Harvey said, laughing.

 

 

Gabriel had insisted on sitting next to the window and with his Daddy and Dad, so Mike and Harvey had to sit next to each other. Donna and Stephen were 2 rows behind them.

"Look, we’re on the clouds !", Gabriel shouted, nose and forehead pressed against the round window, gaping at the view.

"Looks like we are.", Harvey chuckled.

Mike had quickly fallen asleep, earbuds in place, iPod playing Sia’s new album on repeat. His head was now resting on Harvey’s shoulder, their thighs touching. Nobody could have guessed they weren’t a couple anymore.

"Daddy hates the plane.", the little boy said, leaning forward a little bit to watch his Daddy sleep.

"I know. But you like it, right ?"

"I love it ! It’s so much fun ! Hey Dad, do you think Santa will know we’re not in New York ? Maybe he doesn’t know !"

"You told him in your letter, didn’t you ?"

"Yeah, but I just wanna be sure. Daddy says he knows where every child in the world is. Is that true ?"

"Yep. He knows if you’ve been naughty or nice."

Gabriel’s face suddenly turned red and he looked at his Dad with worried eyes.

Harvey chuckled and kissed the top of the little boy’s head.

"Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ve been a very good boy. I’m so proud of you, you know that ?"

"Yeah Dad. I’m proud of you too."

Harvey laughed and handed Gabriel his coloring book.

 

 

2 hours later, the plane began its descent over sunny Miami.

Harvey took an earbud out of Mike’s ear and squeezed his forearm to wake him up.

"Hey. We’re landing soon."

Mike jumped and opened his eyes. It took him about twenty seconds to remember where he was. _Plane, going to Miami, with Gabriel and Harvey, we’re landing. Ok. My heard is resting on Harvey’s shoulder. Ok. What ? Not Ok._

He quickly staightened and yawned.

"Daddy, you’re awake !", Gabriel screamed.

Mike smiled sleepily and stored his iPod away in his jacket pocket.

He looked down and saw that Harvey’s hand were clenched into fists on his lap. He fought the urge to stroke his thigh to help him relax, though he had no idea what was bothering his soon-to-be ex husband.

 

 

When they finally got to the house, everybody was exhausted. They had waited for more than an hour at the bagage claim and Gabriel had thrown a trantrum because he was hungry. Harvey had yelled and threatened to put him to bed as soon as they would get to the house if he did not calm down. Gabriel had cried in Donna’s arms when Mike had said he had to listen to his Dad.

The Huntley’s waterfront house was a modern and luxurious single story building. It had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a huge pool.

"I think we should drop our luggage and go straight to the beach, what do you think ? ", Donna asked. "I’ll show you your room so you can change. Grand tour before dinner."

"Do you want a room for yourself or do you want to share one with Daddy or Dad ?", Mike asked his little boy.

Gabriel seemed to hesitate for a second.

"I want to share a room with you _and_ Dad.", he replied enthousiastically.

"I’m afraid that’s not an option, sweetie.", Harvey said, following Donna in a long corridor.

"Then I’ll stay with… Why do I have to choose ?", Gabriel whined.

"You don’t have to, you can have a big room all for yourself.", Donna, always the saviour, stepped in.

 

 

The beach wasn’t busy. Big waves were crashing on the sand a few feet from where they had chosen to settle. The temperature was a cozy 77°F.

"Gabriel, come here, let me apply sunscreen to your face.", Harvey said, spreading lotion between his palms.

"Daddy and Donna should put on sunscreen too ! Remember Daddy when we went to Thailand ? You got all red !"

Mike laughed and blushed when Harvey smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes. He seemed to remember it too. He had spent the night rubbing after sun lotion on Mike’s body and well, let’s say it had been fun.


	6. The one single thing we cannot buy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented !!

Mike woke with a start in the middle of the night.

His little boy was standing next to the bed, his stuffed dog in one hand, crying out loud. Mike turned on the bedside lamp.

"Oh sweetheart, what is wrong ?", he said, sitting up on the bed and motionning his son to the empty space next to him.

"Nightmare Daddyyy.", Gabriel replied chocking on his tears.

He climbed on the bed and burried his face in Mike’s bare chest.

They were knocks on the door and Harvey appeared.

"Is everything alright ?", he asked, voice raspy from sleep and his eyes still half closed.

"Yeah, he had a nightmare.", Mike replied, blowing Gabriel’s nose. "Shhh, everything’s fine now…"

Harvey stood by the door, unsure if he should come closer. Mike smiled and patted the bed.

"Wanna hug Dad for a little bit ?", he asked the little boy.

"There you go." he said when Gabriel nodded, laying his crying son down Harvey’s lap.

"You’re covered in snot.", Harvey said smiling.

Mike looked down his bare chest and laughed.

"What’s funny Daddy ?", Gabriel asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Wanna go back to bed ?", Harvey asked, stroking Gabriel's back in a soothing motion.

"No. I wanna stay here with you and Daddy. I'm scared."

"Scared of what baby ?"

"My rooooom. Please, I don't wanna go back !", the little boy pleaded.

"Alright Gabe, you can sleep here with me.", Mike said.

"I want Dad to sleep here with us to ! Please please please !"

Mike sighed.

Mini-Harvey with his big watery brown eyes and cute pout was a little bit to much to handle at the moment.

He looked at Harvey who was looking down at Gabriel with a smile, still stroking his back.

"Please Daddy, I'm small and the bed is huge. It'd be like Sunday morning ! Pleeeaaasssseeee." Mike sighed again.

He could never say no to his son anyway.

"Fine. But you go right back to sleep and don't wake us up tomorrow, alright ? I mean, if it's alright with Dad."

Harvey nodded.

"Come here.", he said, putting his arms around Gabriel's shoulder. "Go right back to sleep. I'm turning off the lights."

The little boy yawned and closed his eyes. Mike turned off the bedside lamp. He could hear Harvey's breathing and his heart tightened in his chest. He was torn between finally feeling whole again with Harvey just a few feet away and incredibly sad because of those few feet. 

Harvey tossed and turned for a couple of minutes and Mike finally heard the all-too-familiar soft snore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, Mike opened his eyes and turned around to find a sleeping Harvey, sprawled across the bed on his back, stripped to his boxer briefs, his tshirt and pants tossed on the floor. It had been a very warm night.

Mike took a moment to appreciate the sight. Harvey's morning trips to the gym really did pay off. He leaned forward making sure he was still asleep, closed his eyes and inhaled Harvey's scent. He sighed at the familiar feeling of butterflies flying in his stomach. He placed his lips upon Harvey's shoulder just to feel the warmth and inhaled again.

Then Harvey moved his arms. Mike jumped and quickly escaped the bedroom, heart pounding in his chest.

 

In the kitchen, Gabriel and Stephen were laying the breakfast table.

"Good morning.", Mike said, kissing his son.

Stephen smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well ?"

"Yeah. God, I was tired. Gabriel woke me up in the night because he had a nightmare.", he said, stroking Gabriel's cheek.

"Yes, he told me. The room is quite big for a little boy like him.", Stephen said.

"I don't want to sleep in my room again. I want to sleep with Dad and you again.", Gabriel said like it was non negociable.

Stephen raised an eyebrow in surprise and smirked.

Of course, Harvey chose this very moment to appear in the kitchen.

"Morning.", he said, stretching his arms. He had put his pants and tshirt on. "Where's Donna ?", he asked, taking a sit around the breakfast table.

"She's swimming in the pool. Coffee ?", Stephen answered.

"Please.", Harvey replied. "What time did Gabriel wake you up ?"

"He woke up an hour ago. We were already up.", Stephen replied, handing a steaming cup of coffee to him. "I was thinking we could rent a boat today. It's a beautiful day, what do you think ?"

"Yeeeeaaahhh ! A booooaattttt ! Pleassssseeeeee !", Gabriel squealed.

The three men laughed.

"I guess it's a yes, then.", Harvey said, sipping from his cup. "Gabe, we're going to go boating but just so you know, you do not get to decide what we do, alright ? When Stephen and Donna bring ideas, we decide together. And stop pleading all the time, ok ?", Harvey told his son with smile.

Gabriel pouted.

"And stop pouting, jeez ! Be a good boy."

Mike and Stephen laughed.

"He thinks he's cute.", Harvey chuckled. "I have no problem telling him no at all, unlike you.", Harvey said, looking at Mike with a smile.

"Daddy never says no.", Gabriel deadpaned, taking a mouthful of cereals.

Harvey rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

 

Right after lunch, they went to marina to rent a speedboat.

"You will wear the damn lifejacket whether you like it or not buddy.", Harvey said, strapping the black lace aroung his son's waist. "And stop sulking, for the love of God ! What is wrong with you ?"

"He's tired, he didn't nap.", Mike replied. "Just ignore him."

"I can't.", Harvey simply replied. He cuped Gabriel's chin in his hand. "You're a spoiled brat, Gabe. We're trying to have a nice time here and I don't think many four-year old get to spend Christmas in Miami, rent a boat and stay in a very nice house with a pool. So enough with the attitude, understood ?"

Tears started to pool in the little boy's eyes.

"Leave him alone, Harvey.", Donna sighed. "You said it, we're trying to have a nice time so stop pestering him. Let him sulk. You didn't say a word at lunch, Gabriel's apparently not the only one with an attitude."

Harvey scoffed and let go of Gabriel's chin. He left them to help Stephen get the boat ready.

"What is wrong with him, Mike ? Did you have an argument ?", Donna whispered to Mike so that Gabriel would not here them.

"I have no idea. He's been weird since this morning. Since we, uh..."

"I know, Stephen told me. How was the night ?"

"Great. I mean, we slept on both sides of the bed, that's it. Gabriel slept between us."

"There must be something going on. He's touchy."

Mike sighed. 

"Gabriel !", Stephen called from the driver's seat. "Wanna drive the boat with me ?"

The little boy's face brightened and he jumped.

"Alright captain, let's go then !"

 

 

They stopped somewhere 2 miles from the coast.

"Last one in the water pays dinner !", Donna shouted, strpping down to her bathing suit and jumping in the water.

Mike was reapplying sunscreen on Gabriel's arms.

"Looks like it's gonna be you sweetheart. Did you bring your money ?", he said, laughing.

"No !", Gabriel shouted. "Daddy, put me in the water !"

"Come with me Gabe !", Donna said, helping him down the ladder. 

"Cooollldddd !", Gabriel screamed when his feet reached the last step. "Donna, it's cold !"

"Take your time, sweetie."

Mike took his shirt off and shivered.

"I'm not even sure it's warm enough to take a swim.", he said, bending over the edge to taste the water with his hand.

"Come on boys, in the water, now !", Donna shouted.

"Alright. I'll jump. But if I die of hypothermia, let it be known you were the one who forced me.", Mike said with a smile as he climbed on the edge of the boat.

"Come on, don't think, just jump in !", Donna screamed, holding Gabriel who had his arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

Behind Mike, a grinning Harvey took a couple of steps forward, holding a finger to his lips and pushed Mike in the water.

"Dadddyyyyyy !", Gabriel exclaimed as he watched his Daddy fall into the water with a big splash.

Harvey burst out laughing.

Mike finally resurfaced.

"It's fucking cold ! Oh my God Harvey ! You better jump in the water right now before I come get you !", he shouted, breathless.

"No way babe, far too cold !", Harvey replied, still laughing hard.

Both Mike and Donna's heart jumped secretely at the term of endearment.

"Way !", Mike shouted.

He quickly swam to the ladder and climbed back on the boat, dripping. Harvey laughed and hid behind an equally laughing Stephen. 

"Oh you can hide all you want, Harv. You will go in the water and I don't care if I have to put Stephen in to get to you !"

Stephen moved to the side, unabling Mike to grab Harvey by the arms.

"Who's laughing now, uh ?", Mike said with a huge grin.

They wrestled for a minute, laughing.

"Let go of me !"

"Not a chance. Stephen, help me put the old man in the water !", Mike ordered, panting.

Stephen took hold of one of Harvey's arm and one of his legs and seconds later, despite his loud protests, Harvey was being lifted above the edge and thrown into the water, still fully dressed.

Stephen and Mike high fived and laughed.

When Harvey resurfaced, he was both grinning and embarassed.

"You're going to pay for that. You have no idea.", he said to Mike, taking his clothes off and throwing them back on the boat.

Mike jumped back in the water.

"What ? You can push in the water me and I can't do the same ? I don't think so !", he said, throwing water at Harvey. 

"Daaadddd !", Gabriel shouted, holding out his arms.

Harvey laughed and took his son in his arms.

"Are you alright ?", the little boy asked.

"Yeah we're just playing around sweetie.", Harvey replies. "See ? Daddy's laughing and Donna's laughing too !"

Gabriel looked at him with confused eyes like he did not see how being wrestled into the water was fun.

"Come on, swim now ! The lifejacket is like a rubber ring, it helps you float.", Harvey said, letting go of Gabriel who was moving his arms around, eyes filled with panic.

"Daaaddd nooo ! Daddy, come get me !"

Mike swam back to Harvey and Gabriel.

"Dad's right, Gabe, you don't need to hold on to us, you can float on your own, see ? It's fun !"

"I'm cold."

"Ok, let's get you back on the boat then.", Mike said, taking his son on his back and swimming towards the boat.

 

A little bit later, they were all back on the boat, enjoying a beer. Gabriel was sipping on a cup of orange juice and drawing in the cabin.

"Did you bring his Christmas presents or will you need to go shopping ?", Donna whispered to Harvey and Mike.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow.", Harvey replied. "I don't even know what he asked for.", he turned to Mike. "You wrote the letter for him, right ? What did he ask for ?"

Mike heaved a sigh.

"He asked for the one single thing we cannot buy.", he replied.

"What is it ?", Donna asked.

"He asked me to write, and I quote, 'Dear Santa. I think I have been good this year but there is just one thing I really need. Please make my Dad and my Daddy love each other again.´", Mike quoted, his heart breaking a little bit in his chest.

Harvey looked away, bitting his bottom lip.

Donna mouthed a "Oh".

"Yep. Looks like he's not such a spoiled brat after all. He's not going to get what he wants this year...", Mike said, heading for the cabin.

"The sun is already going down, we should head back to the marina.", Stephen said, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh and Harvey ? You're paying dinner remember ?"

Harvey chuckled.

"You did not even go in the water, you're definitely paying, Stephen !", he replied.

"I said last one in the water, and Stephen didn't go in so you're technically the last one who went in !", Donna deadpaned.

"Lawyers...", Harvey mumbled.


	7. About time !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this one and we're done :) Thank you so so much to everyone who left kudos and comments.

Mike had fallen in love with Harvey the second their eyes had met, 8 years ago.

The circumstances had not been ideal. Carrying a briefcase full of pot, he had entered the interview room under someone else's name. Still, when his eyes had met huge deep brown eyes, his heart had stopped for a second. When he had shaken Harvey's hand, a shot electricity had splashed through his body, making him shiver.

Of course, he did not recognise it as love then, not even as lust as he had never been with a man before. He had thought it was panic and fear. 

But immediatly after he had started working with Harvey, he had noticed that the feeling hadn't gone away. Butterflies every morning when he entered his office, heart pounding in his chest everytime Harvey touched him, the urge to please him, the will to move moutains to make him smile. He would have never dreamed that Harvey would have fallen in love with him. Womanizing smart Harvey falling for the drop out fraud ? There was no way it would happen. 

So when Harvey had first asked him out, Mike had not known what to think. He had spent 2 hours trying on every single piece of clothing he then owned to choose the perfect outfit. When Harvey had knocked on his door, he had settled for his favorite light blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black casual jacket. When he had opened the door and seen Harvey, he had felt like a tramp. Because, as he could have predicted it, Harvey was the image of casual perfection. 

Their date had gone perfectly, ending at Harvey's condo with a mix of sweat, I love yous, skin, kisses and promises. Harvey had taken his breath away that day. And had never given it back.

 

\-------------------

 

The night following the boat ride was rather chilly. The house was asleep. 

Gabriel had gone to bed early because he was tired so Mike had told Harvey he didn't have to sleep with them. 

Unable to find sleep, Mike eventually decided to leave the room, grab a glass of water in the kitchen and settle for a while in the patio.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Harvey standing outside, smoking.

He cleared his throat, making the older man jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.", Mike said. "Smoking, really ?"

"Yeah.", Harvey simply replied.

"Can't sleep ?"

"Didn't try to. Not tired."

"Ookkaayy.", Mike said, emphasising the word.

"What ?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have never seen you smoke. Is that a new habit ?"

"Not really...", Harvey replied, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I only smoke when I need to think. Last cigarette I smoked was after my Dad's funeral."

Mike swallowed.

"And, um, what do you need to think about ?", he asked.

"A lot of things. One of them being what Gabriel asked for Christmas."

Mike felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He was glad it was dark outside.

Silence settled and Mike clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to pull Harvey into a hug.

Harvey took a long puff and exhaled with a small wince.

"It breaks my heart to know that our son thinks we don't love each other anymore...", he said, unable to look at Mike. "I know you think I don't, Mike, but I do love you and I always will."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek.

"It's just... I... I'm sorry. Goodnight.", he said, stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and went back inside the house.

Mike sighed as tears fell down his burning cheeks. He took a deep breath, dried his eyes out and went back to his room. He lain down next to Gabriel and kissed the top of his head. 

 

The next morning, Mike woke up and checked his phone. 12:23 pm. 

"Shit !", he said, jumping off the bed. 

The house was empty, there was a note on the kitchen table, next to an empty cup of coffee.

"We're at the beach. Come join us when you wake up. Donna."

He poured himself a cup of coffee, quickly downed it and went back to his room to shower. 

 

A half hour later, he arrived at the beach.

Donna was sunbathing, Stephen was reading a book and Harvey and Gabriel were building a castle in the sand by the water. 

Mike walked to Donna and Stephen and spread his towel on the sand next to Gabriel's.

"Nice of you to join us.", Donna said, her eyes hiding under a huge hat.

"I really overslept."

"Rough night ?"

"Kind of. Went to bed really late. Or rather early this morning."

"There are sandwiches and fruits in the icebox."

"Thanks." Mike took his shirt off and started applying sunscreen on his shoulders and chest while watching Harvey and Gabriel play.

"So ?", Donna asked, sitting up. "What are you getting Gabe for Christmas ?"

"I don't know yet.", Mike replied.

"Better hurry, may I remind you that tonight is Christmas Eve ? You two should talk.", she said, retrieving an apple from the icebox.

"Who ? Gabriel and me ?"

"Don't play dumb."

"There is nothing to talk about Donna. We're getting a divorce. That's what Harvey wants."

"What do you want ?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Donna sighed, smiling apologetically.

"It's so much harder than I thought...", Mike almost whispered.

"I know. That's why I think you should talk to him. He doesn't really want a divorce, Mike. He just wants something different."

"And I don't Donna. We've had this conversation before. Up until we broke up, I was perfectly happy with what we had.", Mike stated. "It's not fair. Harvey agreed when I told him I wanted to leave the firm to raise our son. And now he thinks I'm a loser."

Gabriel lifted his head and waved when he saw Mike.

"Dadddyy !"

Mike waved back and smiled at them. 

"Did you know Harvey smoked ?", Mike asked.

"Well, I know he did when his father died. Why ? You saw him smoke ?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep yesterday night so I went to the patio and he was there, smoking a cigarette. He told me he smoked when he needed to think."

Donna was about to say something when Gabriel came running.

"Daddy, come check out our castle !"

Mike stood up and followed his son.

"Hey.", he said when he reached Harvey.

"Hey.", Harvey smiled.

"You like it Daddy ?"

"It's a really cool castle, Gabe.", Mike replied, sitting down on the sand.

"Dad said you'd help us dig the moats."

"Of course. Pass me the spade please."

 

A sandwich and a couple of beers later, they were all sunbathing.

"I'm going to go 'shopping'.", Mike said with a knowing look, putting his tshirt back on.

"Want me to go with you ?", Harvey offered.

"Nah, I got it. I'll call you if I have a doubt."

"Can I go with you Daddy ?"

"No, you stay and enjoy the beach, ok ?"

 

Mike ended up buying 2 full bags of Legos, action figures and a Spiderman costume. He bought a Hermes scarf for Donna, a bottle of Japanese whisky for Stephen and a Mont Blanc pen for Harvey. 

When he came back to the house, Donna and Gabriel were busy putting the final touches to the Christmas tree.

Mike quickly hid the already wrapped gifts in a closet and joinded them.

"Daddy, look !", Gabriel said.

"It's really beautiful ! You two did a great job !", Mike said, taking the little boy in his arms and kissing his cheek. "Where are Stephen and Harvey ?", he asked Donna.

"They went 'shopping'.", Donna replied with a grin. "Let's set the dinning table."

Stephen and Harvey came back at that moment, hands full of bags. Donna motionned the nearby closet with her eyes and took Gabriel's hand.

"Come on, let's wash our hands and get the turkey ready.", she said.

Mike walked to the closet and showed Harvey the gifts. Harvey smiled and mouthed a thank you.

 

They were all seated around the table when Donna said : 

"Before we start eating what will probably be the best turkey you ever ate, let's all join hands and say grace."

Gabriel took hold of one of Mike's and Harvey's hands while Stephen took one of Mike's and Donna's and Donna one of Stephen's and Harvey's.

"Let's thank God or whoever rules the world for this nice dinner. For the opportunity to spend this night with our loved ones. Thank you for health and this nice house and the gifts we will probably get. Amen. Ok, let's eat now before it gets cold !", Donna laughed.

"Amen !", Gabriel shouted, chewing on a mouthful of turkey and potatoes.

Harvey laughed and messed up his son's hair.

"You don't even know what that means !", he said.

"It means that we can eat !", he replied.

"Ok, first you don't talk with your mouth full and second it doesn't mean that you can eat. It means 'so be it'.", Harvey smiled.

The little boy swallowed his food and frowned.

"And what does 'so bit' mean ?"

"That's 'so be it', Gabe.", Mike replied. "And that means that what Donna said in the grace is going to happen, that it's true."

"Oh ok.", Gabriel said, visibly still not understanding.

They all laughed.

 

Around 10 pm, the table was cleared and everybody was ready to go to sleep.

"Alright, let's go to bed Gabriel !", Mike said, taking his yawning son in his arms.

"I wanna be tomorrow morning ! I reaaaallyy hope Santa brings me what I asked for."

Donna cleared her throat and smiled.

"I told you Santa only brings toys.", Mike said, kissing him. 

"I know..."

"Say goodnight and thank you for the very nice dinner to Donna and Stephen.", Harvey ordered.

"Goodnight and thank you for the very nice dinner to Donna and Stephen.", Gabriel chuckled.

"Smartass.", Harvey said, kissing his hosts goodnight.

Mike, Harvey and Gabriel all went to Mike's room.

"Can I wake you up when I wake up tomorrow ?"

"Yes, but only because it's Christmas.", Harvey replied.

"Coool !", the little boy squealed.

"But do not wake us up if the sun isn't already up, alright ?", Mike added.

Gabriel settled between the two pillows on the bed and grabbed Marvey.

"Goodnight monkey.", Harvey said, laying down next to him and kissing his head.

"'Night Dad.", Gabriel yawned, his eyes already half closed.

Mike lain down and kissed his son.

"Goodnight Harvey.", he said, turning off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Mike."

 

The next morning, Mike opened his eyes feeling way too warm. It took him a couple of seconds to realise Harvey was spooning him. He could feel his breath in the back of his neck and his hand on his bare stomach. He opened his mouth in surprise. The sun was breaking through the curtains. Mike reached for his phone very carefully. 9:12. He didn't know whether he should move or not. He knew it would be very embrassing if Harvey woke up when he was trying to untangle himself.

So he stayed still, enjoying the feeling of Harvey holding him. The older man shifted and huffed. Mike froze, pretending to be still sleeping. Harvey very gently drew his hand back and placed a soft kiss on Mike's nape. Mike closed his eyes, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Then Harvey quickly left the bed to go to the bathroom.

When Mike heard the door lock, he exhaled heavily. He waited for Harvey to leave the room and eventually got out of bed.

 

When he entered the living room, Gabriel was stamping his feet in impatience, next to his huge pile of presents.

"Daaadddyyy ! Look at what Santa brought me !", he squealed.

Mike waved sleepily to Stephen, Donna and Harvey and settled on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas baby. Come give me a kiss and then open them.", he said opening his arms.

The little boy quickly pressed a kiss on his cheek and started unwrapping his presents, screaming with joy at each of them. 

Donna gave Mike his present.

"For old time's sake.", she said, smiling fondly.

Inside the beautiful dark blue Chanel velvet box was a pink silk skinny tie. 

Mike laughed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Donna. Here's yours.", he said, handing her the nicely wrapped Hermes scarf.

"Wow ! Thank you Mike, I LOVE it !", she said, adjusting it around around her neck.

Harvey was sitting on the floor, helping Gabriel with his enormous mountain of boxes.

Donna and Stephen exchanged gifts and kissed.

Harvey handed her a big paper bag.

"Oh my God Harvey, Louboutins ! How did you even know I wanted the nude ones ?", she squealed, trying on the new pumps.

Harvey smirked and looked at Stephen in acknowledgment.

"Here, look at what _Santa brought you_.", Donna said, emphasising the three last words, suddenly aware that a little boy who still believed in Santa was in the room.

Harvey smiled.

"What did you ask Santa for Dad ?", Gabriel asked, half dressed in his Spiderman costume.

"It's a secret Gabe. You should never reveal what you wish for, it's bad luck.", Harvey replied, helping him put on his mask.

He opened Donna's present. It was the first edition vinyl of the Spinners Harvey had been looking for for months.

"No way !", he said, grinning. "Santa is one cool dude !", he exclaimed, kissing Donna's cheek.

He put the precious vinyl back in its wrapping and handed Mike a small square box.

Mike grabbed his present for Harvey and smiled as they exhanged gifts.

He opened the box and his heart stopped. He put a hand to his mouth.

"How did you...", he tried to speak but tears were already falling from his eyes.

"What is it ?", Donna asked, wrapping an arm around Mike's shoulder.

Mike took a deep breath.

"It's, uh, my Grammy's necklace.", he said almost whispering, his throat too tight to speak. "I lost it when I moved all her stuff from the nursing home. I asked all the nurses, searched every corner of the room but I couldn't find it...", he cried.

Harvey stepped closer and squeezed Mike's hand in his.

"Daddy, why are you crying ?", Gabriel asked, visibly worried.

"Because I'm really really really happy. Santa brought me the best gift in the world.", he replied, drying his eyes. "Thank you.", he whispered to Harvey, who smiled.

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the Internet ! I can't believe people auction stolen jewelery.", Harvey said.

Mike took the necklace out of the box. It was a gold pendant on a gold chain. The pendent was round and opened to reveal two small pictures of a 5 year-old Mike on one side and of Mike's parents on the other side.

"Show me Daddy, what is it inside the necklace ?", Gabriel said, climbing on Mike's lap.

"See this little boy ? It's me ! I was around your age. And these people are my Mommy and Daddy.", he told Gabriel.

"They're in heaven, right ?", Gabriel asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, they are. With Grammy and Papa Gordon. They're watching over us from up there.", Mike replied.

Donna sniffed.

"Ok, enough with the emotional stuff ! I'm going for a swim. Who else is in ? Gabriel, come with me. Stephen, come swim with me !", she ordered, giving Stephen a knowing look.

Harvey and Mike were left alone in the living room.

Mike put the necklace back in its box.

"Thank you so much Harvey. I don't even know what to say... It really is the best present in the world.", he said.

"I knew how much it meant to you and saw how devastated you were when you lost it. Took me 3 years to put my hands on it."

Mike smiled and bit his bottom lip to prevent more tears from falling.

"Well, my present looks ridiculous now...", he sighed.

"It's beautiful. And I already have everything I could wish for.", he said, rubbing his hand on Mike's thigh.

Mike automatically relaxed under Harvey's touch and closed his eyes.

Then he felt Harvey's lips on his. His heart stopped beating and he opened his mouth, keeping his eyes shut. He felt Harvey's hands cupping his face, his thumb drying the remaining of tears on his cheeks. Then he felt his tongue tentatively entering his mouth.

They kissed when Gabriel came back in the living room and screamed.

"Santa brought what I asked for !"

Mike and Harvey smiled, their lips still locked.

Donna rushed to Gabriel's side and grinned at the sight.

"About time !", she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Thank you Santa !"


	8. Everything we could have missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap !  
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you so very much for all the nice comments and kudos.

Exactly one year after the infamous Christmas, Mike and Harvey were back in Miami with their friends and family to renew their vows.

The party took place on Christmas Eve, at The Setai hotel in Miami Beach.

Jessica and Jeff, Louis, Harold, Stephen and Donna, Jenny and Trevor and their 3 kids, Rachel and of course Paul, Harvey’s brother, were some of the 200 guests invited to the lavish ceremony.

The dinner took place outside, on the huge ocean front patio.

At one point after the main course, Mike stood up and tapped on his glass with his knife to get the assembly’s attention. He cleared his throat.

"Um… I’m not any good with speeches but I really wanted to say something. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone of you who chose to spend this very special Christmas with us. It means the world to Harvey and myself.", he turned to face Harvey and raised his glass.

"Harvey. You did a truly nice speech at our wedding 8 years ago. So I have spent the last 3 weeks writing what I’m about to basically recite, as all of you know I don’t need to read it.", he laughed, blushing. "Anyway, Harvey. Harvey Specter. We met almost a decade ago, in a hotel room in Manhattan. On this very day, you took my breath away, captured my heart and changed my destiny. It hasn’t always been easy, every couple goes through ups and downs at some point in their life, but there is one thing that has remained the same despite the storms. This one thing is the unconditional love that I feel for you. Harvey you mean everything to me. You are my other half and what… happened last year was an eye opener, if I ever needed one. I love everything about you. I love the negociator, the loving Dad, the loyal friend, the cocky bastard, the flirty hunk, the loving husband. And God, I love it when you laugh out loud. I even love when you snore ! 8 years ago you promised to do everything in your power to make me happy and I have never seen you break a promise. You make me happy. You gave me the most beautiful gift in the world 5 years ago when Gabriel entered our lives and I have never felt happier. Whatever happens in the future, because there will rough times again, I know that we are strong, that we love each other and I am confident that we will do everything we can to protect what we have. I fucking love you dude !"  

Mike laughed as Gabriel covered his smile with his hand upon hearing the swear word.

He sat back down and the two men kissed, encouraged by a cheering audience.  

The party went smoothly, a tipsy Donna did an emotional speech sometime during the night and Louis played with Gabriel for a while.

Around 2 in the morning, the lady from reception grabbed Donna’s arm, her eyes alarmed.

"I need to speak to Harvey or Mike Specter, it’s an emergency !", she shouted over the loud music.

"What’s going on ?"

"I just got off the phone with a Lily White, she said she’s going into labour and that I should tell them."

"Oh my God, thank you, I’ll go find them !", Donna said, elbowing her way through the crowd.

Harvey and Mike were holding hands, busy talking with Jessica and Jeff.

"Lily’s in labor", she said, catching her breath.

"What ? Already ? But she isn’t due for 2 more months !", Mike exclaimed, almost dropping his glass of champagne.

Harvey’s jaw clenched as he was processing the information. He wetted his lips and took his phone out of his inner pocket.

"Donna, get us two tickets on the next flight to Detroit.", he said, his fingers hovering on the screen.

"Got it. You’re not taking Gabriel with you ?", she asked.

Mike and Harvey looked a each other.

"Yes, make it three tickets !", they replied in unison.  

 

5 hours laters, Mike was running behind Harvey, holding a sleeping Gabriel in his arms, across the corridors of the clinic. They had been told Lily was currently in the premature unit, undergoing a ceasarean. When they reached the waiting room, the doctor was just leaving the OR.

"Michael and Harvey Specter ? I’m Doctor Bennett", he said, removing his gloves, staring quizzingly at their wrinkled tuxes.

Harvey nodded and held out a shaky hand.

"I’m Harvey Specter, this is my husband, Mike. How’s Lily ? How’s the baby ?", he asked, his voice trembling.

"Lily is fine. The baby’s in intensive care right now. His lungs are weak but we’re doing the best we can to help him breathe. The next 12 hours are crucial.", Doctor Bennett replied.

Harvey clenched his fists, trying to maintain his composure because one of them had to stay strong and he had been playing this role for the last 9 years.

"Him ?", Harvey asked with a small smile. "Can we see him ?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes. You won’t be able to touch him and you can’t stay, but you can see him.", he replied, opening a door to a smaller corridor. 

"Follow me, I’ll have a nurse watch over your son."

Harvey helped Mike stand up and placed his hand on the small of his back in a comforting manner. They entered a rather dark room where nurses were getting busy around a tiny incubator wired to various machines.

The nurses smiled politely when they saw Mike and Harvey and stepped aside.

Mike swallowed hard and squeezed Harvey’s hand. They both stepped closer to the incubator. Inside the transparent box laid a tiny wrinkled baby wrapped in too-large diapers, a big tube coming out of his mouth. Mike let out a silent squeak.

"Hey little James.", Harvey said softly, hovering his trembling fingers over the incubator.

Mike turned his back to the incubator and burried his head in his hands.

Harvey pulled him into a tight hug and began stroking his back.

"He’s going to be fine babe, don’t worry, he’s gonna be alright.", he repeated, tracing patterns on Mike’s back.

"I’m sorry Sir, but you can’t stay…", a nurse told Harvey.

"Yes, sure, sorry. When can we come back ? "

"I’ll check with the doctor but… James, right ?, needs to rest and we need to closely monitor him. The doctor will let you know."

Harvey guided Mike outside of the room.

"Be strong baby. Be strong for James.", Harvey said, kissing Mike in the corridor. "We have to wake Gabriel up and check into our hotel, we’ll shower and come back later."

Mike took a deep breath and retrieved a tissue from his pocket.

"Breathe, babe."

They stayed there for five more minutes until Mike calmed down and went back to the waiting room where Gabriel was still asleep. They thanked the nurse who was sitting on the chair next to him and Harvey gently stroke the little boy’s arm.

"Wake up, Gabe, we need to go."

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes.

"Is the baby born yet, Dad ?", he asked sleepily.

"Yes, it’s a boy, his name is James. But right now he’s a little bit sick so he has to stay in the hospital with the nurses. We’ll visit him later when he feels better, alright ?", Harvey replied, lifting Gabriel from the chair. "But first, we have to go say hi to your mother !"  

 

After a few tears of both joy and worry were shed in the room Lily was staying in, they talked for a little while before finally leaving, promising to come back soon.

 

They then checked into their hotel, showered and changed into the casual clothes Donna had packed for them while they were busy arranging the trip. Mike managed to hide his anxiety from Gabriel, explaining he was tired and basically letting Harvey take charge of everything. On their way back to the clinic, they stopped at a coffee shop to grab a coffee and something to eat. They also stopped at Wallmart to buy a coloring book and crayons for Gabriel.  

 

They waited for 3 more excrutiatingly long hours in the waiting room before a nurse came in.

"Your son is getting stronger, would you like to see him ?", she asked.

"Yes, please.", Mike said, jumping to his feet.

The nurse lead them to a small room.

"He’s so tinyyyyyyyy !", Gabriel squealed, knocking on theincubator.

"Shhh Gabe, don’t scream, James is asleep. And don’t touch the bed, alright ? He’s still very tired and a little bit sick so we have to be quiet.", Harvey whispered, kissing Gabriel’s cheek.

Doctor Bennett knocked on the door and let himself in.

"James is a fighter.", he told them in a reassuring tone. "His lungs are already getting stronger but we’ll be a 100% sure tomorrow morning."

Mike sighed painfully and glanced at Harvey, knowing what his husband was thinking. "100% sure that he will make it ?" was the question they both wanted to ask but they didn’t because they knew the answer and because of Gabriel.

"Would you like to hold him ?", Doctor Bennett offered.

Mike's face automatically lightened up and he nodded with a smile.

"Ok, so we cannot take him out but there are rubber gloves in which you can put your hands.", he says, showing Mike how to use the gloves attached to the incubator.

"Got it.", Mike said cheerfully, already digging his hands into the two blue rubber gloves.

He stretched his fingers to get used to the feeling then very delicately rubbed his index finger over Jame's teeny tiny cheek as tears started pooling in his eyes. 

"I wanna see Dad, lift me up !", Gabriel shouted.

"I said quiet Gabe. Don't scream, I am not deaf. That's how I know you haven't said the magic word.", Harvey replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Please ?", Gabriel whispered, his index finger pressed to his lips.

He lifted his little boy from the ground and held him closer to the incubator.

"Is he dead Dad ?"

Harvey stopped breathing for a second and he saw the muscles in Mike's back tense.

"No, Gabe. He's asleep. Babies sleep a lot. You used to sleep a lot too.", Harvey replied, his throat suddenly dry.

Doctor Bennett cleared his throat.

"You can take him in your arms, don't be afraid to touch him. He needs all the help he can get and I'm sure he knows who you are. He needs to feel your warmth."

Mike turned his head to look at Harvey.

"Go ahead babe, you can do it.", he said, smiling. Mike took a deep breath and started to lift James's head.

When he had completely cupped it, he froze.

"Harvey, I can't. I can't !", he almost screamed, panicking.

Harvey put Gabriel back down and stood right behind Mike, placing his arms around his waist.

"Yes you can.", he whispered to his ear, brushing his lips on his neck. "Go ahead, put your other hand under his back. That's right, now lift him. There you go."

Mike burst into tears.

"Harvey, what if...", he sobbed.

"Don't say it. You heard the doctor, he's a fighter, just like his Daddy.", Harvey replied, his arms tightening around Mike.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"I don't want to wear braces.", the 10 year-old blue eyed boy complained on the way back from the dentist.

"You don't have a choice Jamie. You'll thank me when you're older.", Mike replied. "Now, hurry up, Dad and Gabe are waiting for us."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Harvey and Gabriel were indeed waiting, sipping on a whisky and a diet coke.

"Sorry we're late.", Mike said, kissing Harvey. "Happy birthday old man !", he added teasingly.

"Don't worry Dad, 55 isn't really that old. You know recent surveys conducted in the UK have shown that most people over 50 actually feel a lot younger ? They named it the 'grey power'.", James deadpaned.

Harvey laughed. 

"My little genius being nice to his old Dad. Thank you sweetie.", he said, smiling fondly.

"You're such an ass kisser Jamie.", Gabriel scoffed.

"Gabriel.", Harvey threatened.

"Whatever.", the teenager rolled his eyes. "So what did the dentist say ? Braces ?"

James nodded, pouting.

"You know what that means, genius ! No kisses.", Gabriel laughed.

"You know some of us are actually interested in things other than just cute girls ?", Harvey said, finishing his glass.

Gabriel snorted.

"Teeangers.", Mike sighed.

Harvey smiled.

 

\-------------------------

 

When James had left the hospital, Harvey had decided to leave the firm, keeping an honorary position as managing partner. He had spent the next 2 years taking care of his fragile little James and his growing devilish Gabriel. 

When James had been strong enough, they had hired a nanny and he had started teaching Law in New York. Mike had been promoted to Principle of his school a couple of years later.

They had bought a house in Miami 10 years ago and had spent every Christmas there since.

Lounging on a chaise longue by the pool on Christmas Eve that year, eyes fixed on the starry sky, Mike and Harvey both sighed in contempt.

"What are you thinking about ?", Harvey asked.

"About everything we would have missed if we had gotten a divorce back then...", he replied, turning his face to Harvey.

Harvey smiled.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

   

     

    

  

FIN


End file.
